total_drama_video_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter
Baxter (バクスターBakusutā) Is a Fictional Fan Character Created In 2007 and Is The Main Character Of The Super Baxter Series, He has Appeared in Over 100+ Games Worldwide and Centural, His Latest Game Appearance Was Baxter and The Rise Of The Hedgehogs 3 Which Was Released On October 22nd 2013,He Currently Rivals Sonic The Hedgehog For 5 Years Straight as Of 2013 But Rarely Teams With Him As Well. Early Life Baxter Speaks Other Languages Of France,Italian,Japanese,German and Russian. His Personality Is By Protecting Everyone In His Hometown Of Siderville, He Was Born In The Fire Temple With Godess and Gods Of The Fire Realm And Has a Twin Brother Named Gunther Personal Life (2007-Present) Baxter was Quickly Drawn First With Yellow Skin, Black Stick Hair,A Long Eyebrow Connected to Each Other, a Round Nose, Red Coat, Blue Jeans and Black Shoes, He Kept Looking Like For Years Until 2010 He was Reformed On Flipnote Studios As A Human,With Blonde Hair,Glasses, Red Shirt, Blue Pants and Brown Shoes as a Reformation All year Long Until Then The Glasses was Removed In Late 2011, After That Baxter Was Then Making Game Appearances And Cameos By The Creators Who Made Him, Baxter Has a Pet Name Chester, A Dog Who Have a Human Relationship To Baxter Video Game Apperances Mario and Sonic at The Olympic Games (2008) Baxter Was Then Created As a Mii Character To Make his First Appearance In The First Game In Sports as a Result Baxter was a All-Around Type Who is Remaining As All-Around Mario Kart Wii (2008) Baxter was an Unlockable Character in Mario Kart Wii by unlocking him You have to Clear The Special Cup On The 100C Mario Super Sluggers (2008) Baxter was a Playable Character In Mario Super Sluggers as a Teammate Instead Of A Captain Wii Fit (2010) Baxter was One Of The Other Playable Characters in The Wii Fit Game Super Smash Bros. Brawl Baxter appeared as a Hack Character After Making a Alternative Attire Of Mario With The Fire Mario Attire WWE'12,WWE'13 and WWE2K14 (2011-Present) Baxter was Created As a Custom Superstar In 3 WWE Video Games With Gunther Sonic and All Stars Transformed (2012) Baxter is an Unlockable Player On Sonic and All Stars Transformed Relationship With Princess Denise Baxter Has a Love Relationship With Fellow Gothic Princess Of The Evington Kingdom Princess Denise, There Love Started Back In Siderville High School, The Love Continues as Baxter Is Aged 22 and Denise is Aged 21 Theyre Still Dating But Not Yet Ready To Be Married as Of Gunther Who is Dating Kristy, Baxter and Denise are One Of The Members Of The Team Team Heroes as Of Gunther On Team Warriors. Rivary With Sonic The Hedgehog Baxter Began To Start a Rivarly With SEGA's Sonic The Hedgehog in 2009 And It Became The Longest Feud and Rivarly, After That They Begin Having Battles With Baxter Getting The More Wins than Sonic Has, But Instead Sonic Has Over A Million Fans and Baxter Only Has 886 Fans As a Result Sonic and Baxter Team Up Extrememly Rare, Until Then They Remain Enemies To Each Other.